The analysis of nucleic acids and proteins in biological samples is an essential element of molecular biology. The ability to detect, discriminate, and utilize genetic and proteomic information allows sensitive and specific diagnostics as well as treatment.
The present invention provides for rapid tagging and analysis of nucleic acids and protein at the single cell level.